


A Sailor's Desire

by txorakeriak



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: F/M, Other, personified tall ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then, in a flash, there she was: a tall, beautiful woman with long red curls, gently rising out of the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sailor's Desire

He was on a desert island, enjoying the warm rays of the sun shining brightly through the gaps between the palm leaves, the feeling of the soft breeze wafting through the trees, the sound of the tide softly brushing over the sandy shore. A perfect little paradise under a cloudless sky.

And then, in a flash, there she was: a tall, beautiful woman with long red curls, gently rising out of the ocean. She was naked as she was born, but there was no natural coyness or modesty about her. Her green eyes sparkled lively as she greeted her new guest with an inviting, almost flirtatious smile. He felt ashamed for staring at her so blatantly, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life. When the sea started caressing her curves, the waves flowing around her well-proportioned frame like a lover's touch, he suddenly wished nothing more than to be one of the drops of water running over her skin.  
  
And she let him. She gave in to him, gave herself to him like it was the only thing in this world that she wanted, like she had never desired anyone else. He couldn't explain it, could hardly believe it. It was a once in a lifetime chance to grasp heaven.  
  
As he moved his hands slowly along her thighs up to her hips during the aftermath of lovemaking, fingers lazily brushing her firm buttocks as he lay beside her, he suddenly saw a small sign inside her dimples of Venus, almost like a tattoo.  
  
_Dauntless._  
  
He woke up with a start, breathing heavily, his sweat-damped uniform clinging to his body. During the first moments, he was completely oblivious to his surroundings, half of him still lost in the paradise of his dream, reluctant to leave. He didn't even notice that he was still clutching the _Dauntless'_   wheel possessively, as if holding on to it would bring him back to her.  
  
That very moment, Lieutenant Andrew Gillette knew that he would never see his ship the same way ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 1st-Jun-2005 01:25 pm.


End file.
